Marché entre Yakuza
by harunoyume
Summary: Ulquiorra fils unique de la famille Shiffer, une des 2 plus grandes familles de Yakuza du Japon, se fait kidnapper par les hommes de main de la famille Jaggerjack. Il est un atout précieux pour récupérer un acte de propriété.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^**

**Pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent déjà avec la fic « Là où tout commence » (RaitoXRyuuzaki) le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.**

**Etant une grande fan du GrimmjowXUlquiorra, je me suis décidée à écrire cette histoire, qui j 'espère vous plaira! Je me suis inspirée de pas mal d'œuvres(entre autre: Viewfinder et Ikoku Irokoi Romantan et Viewfinder de Ayano Yamane, Okane ga nai de Tohru Kousaka) pour l'écrire mais j'espère que l'originalité sera au rendez-vous quand même ! et je voudrais remercier des auteurs comme Nanamy, shinigami0purple et Cycy la vache de l'espace qui m'ont beaucoup inspiré aussi et pour lesquelles j'ai beaucoup d'admiration, j'aime vraiment leurs histoires et en plus elles sont vraiment très sympa =) Je vous conseille d'aller les lire si vous ne les connaissez pas ! **

**Sur ce, à vous de juger!**

**Je tiens à dire que le langage peut choquer et que certaines scènes pourronet heurter la sensibilité de certains XD( ça fait très avertissement avant un film d'horreur bien gore )**

**Les persos de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres persos sont juste une invention.**

**Si vous avez des questions j'ai mis mon adresse MSN sur mon profil ^^**

**Voilà**

**Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise**

* * *

_**« Le patron a perdu la tête ou quoi?il veut vraiment se foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou ?? Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ! On va tous se faire descendre en moins de deux ! »**_ pesta un homme très grand et très mince.

**_« Tais toi un peu imbécile, tu vas nous faire repérer… »_** répondit un autre homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux noisette, les mains sur le volant de la voiture, le tapotant, agacé de devoir attendre.

**_« Non mais c'est vrai! Merde à la fin! Buter des pauvres cons dont la vie n'a plus aucune importance j'en ai rien à foutre…Mais là il s'agit pas de coller une balle entre les deux yeux à un vieux chnoque mais de mettre la main sur le fils de la famille Shiffer! Tu te rends pas compte !! J'ai pas envie de finir comme les déchets qu'on élimine !! Oh! Stark! Tu m'écoutes oui ou merdre!!!?? »_** Gueula l'homme installé devant sur le siège passager .

**_« Ouais…Ouais… J' t'entends juste te plaindre Noitarra… De quoi t'as peur? J'ai du mal à croire que tu fasses partie des meilleurs Yakuza que la famille Jaggerjack ait employé. On dirait un vrai môme. »_** Répondit le dénommé Stark toujours en surveillant par sa fenêtre teintée l'entrée d'un établissement privé où une énorme enseigne affichée _« Lycée privée Hanabusa »._

**_« Tsss et merde… c'est pas une mission de gnognotte qu'on se trimballe! Je savais que le boss voulait nous refourguer une mission difficile mais là… »_**

_***Flash-Back***_

_Dans une salle de réunion, au 24ème étage d'un gigantesque immeuble étaient présent 5 hommes._

_L'un d'entre eux était le chef incontesté d'une prestigieuse famille de Yakuza, Jaggerjack Takahashi, homme élégant d'une cinquantaine d' années et respecté par beaucoup ,assis à sa droite son fils aîné, Grimmjow. Grimmjow est un jeune homme de 26ans à la carrure assez impressionnante, contrairement à son père, il n'est pas vraiment raffiné, il est excentrique, une excentricité qu'il lui a été souvent reproché. Quand il s'était teint les cheveux en un bleu cyan ,son père lui avait fait beaucoup de remontrances mais ça n'avait pas fait grand effet sur son fils. Grimmjow était du genre « j'en ai rien à foutre de c' qu'on me dit, foutez moi la paix » d'ailleurs c'était une de ses répliques favorites._

_Les 3 autres hommes présents étaient les principaux hommes de mains de la famille, d'ailleurs c'étaient ceux qui avaient été assignés aux ordres de Grimmjow._

_Le premier est châtain, les yeux noisette. Lui c'est Stark, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'il bosse pour cette famille. Il est décontracté et n'a pas peur d'aller exécuter une mission (ou quelqu'un ). Il est du genre « ok, c'est pas un problème ». On lui dit va tuer cette personne, il se pose pas de questions, il lui tire un coup de révolver dans le crâne et c'est fini._

_Le deuxième est un homme très grand et très mince, les cheveux noirs et long. Noitarra. Ça fait quelques mois qu'il fait partie de cette famille de Yakuza. Il est du genre « Putain, fait chié ça m'saoul » . N'importe quelle mission il l'exécute mais pas sans rechigner avant d'aller l'accomplir. C'est devenu un rituel._

_Le dernier est un scientifique excentrique. Avec ses cheveux rose il passe pas inaperçu et il est souvent emmerdé par Noitarra à cause de ça. Lui il est du genre sournois. Le genre plutôt sympathique aux premiers abords mais faut se méfier, c'est qu'une apparence. Cet homme est capable des pires crasses._

**_« Si je vous ai réunis ici c'est pour vous confier une mission. Sûrement la plus importante que vous aurez jamais à accomplir. Comme vous le savez, nous avons perdu une de nos plus grosses entreprises. C'est un coup dur que je compte bien régler rapidement. C'est pour cela que je fais appel à vous. »_** _commença Mr. Jaggerjack en dévisageant chacun de ses hommes._

**_« Surtout que c'est cette enflure de Shiffer qui a racheté l'entreprise! Putain quelle merde! »_** _Grogna Grimmjow affalé dans son siège, les mains derrière la tête, les jambes étendues sur la grande table de verre._

**_« Hum… Apporo peux tu nous faire le compte rendu. »_** _continua Mr. Jaggerjack après avoir jeté un œil réprobateur sur son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se tenir mal, mais bon c'est une forte tête et ce n'était pas plus mal pensait Takahashi._

_**« Comme nous le savons, l'une des principales entreprises de la famille Jaggerjack, celle qui était en collaboration avec Sosuke-sama et Ichimaru-Sama a été racheté par la famille Shiffer. Les recherches que j'ai faite m'ont indiqué que cela s'est produit à cause d'une taupe qui a vendu des informations à Monsieur Shiffer Yakumo. Nous avons perdu des milliards de yens à cause de la perte de l'entreprise et eux s'en tire avec de gros bénéfices. De plus Monsieur Shiffer à l'appui financier du jeune fils de la famille Kuchiki. »** Expliqua calmement le scientifique en jetant quelques coups_ _d'œil à ses papiers soigneusement mis en ordre._

**_« Vous savez aussi que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre cette industrie. Nous perdrions de la crédibilité et de l'influence. Nous sommes une famille de Yakuza très respectée et très crainte mais il suffirait que cette affaire ne traîne suffisamment longtemps pour nous faire tous plonger. C'est pour ça que je vais faire appel à vos talents Messieurs. »_**

_Grimmjow sentant la conversation devenir plus intéressante, se redressa sur son siège et devint plus attentif._

_Les autres attendaient, ils savaient que la mission allait être dangereuse et complexe. Ils écoutaient et attendent leurs ordres patiemment._

**_« Je veux récupérer cet acte de propriété et pour cela mes associés et moi-même avons mis en place un plan. Yakumo n'a qu'un seul fils. Ulquiorra. »_** _Pendant qu'il expliquait la mission il fasait passer quelques photos, déjà à son fils puis aux autres._ **_« C'est son fils unique. Il a 18ans et est un brillant élève. On m'a dit que c'était un garçon très prometteur »_**

_Grimmjow détailla les photos. C' était des photos d'Ulquiorra. Du fils unique de la famille Yakuza Shiffer. Son rival. La peau blanche, les cheveux d'un noir profond, de grands yeux verts perçants et transcendants… Ouais ma foi, il devait être prometteur. Les pensées de Grimmjow se recadrèrent quand il entendit son père continuer. Il passa les photos à ses hommes._

**_« Il serait dommage pour Yakumo de perdre son seul successeur n'est-ce pas? Je veux que vous mettiez la main sur ce garçon et que vous le rameniez ici. Il fait ses études au lycée privé Hanabusa. Il ne rentre pas chez lui en voiture, ce qui facilitera votre tâche. Je veux que vous l'attendiez à la sortie de son lycée et que vous le suiviez jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un moment pour le prendre en otage._**

**_Je veux que cela soit fait avec le plus de discrétion possible. Et surtout le moins de violence. Je ne veux pas que l'objet de l'échange soit abîmé. Cela risquerait de contraindre nos projets. J'espère que j'ai été clair. Maintenant si vous n'avez pas de questions vous pouvez partir. »_**

_Tous sortirent à part Takahashi et Grimmjow._

_Grimmjow avait pris une des photos d'Ulquiorra et l'avait glissé dans l'une des poches de son jeans._

_Cela risquait d'être intéressant._

**_« Ah Grimmjow j'oubliais. »_** _Mr. Jaggerjack marqua un temps de pause pour voir s'il avait l'attention de son fils._

**_« grhm.. Quoi? »_** _Grommela le jeune homme._

_Voyant que son fils l'écoutait il continua:_

**_« Une fois que notre "invité" sera là, je le placerai sous ta surveillance. J'ai bien peur que le marché que je veuilles passer avec ce vieux Yakumo ne soit pas rapide à conclure. Je t'indiquerais ce qu'il faudra que tu fasses plus tard. Maintenant tu peux disposer. »_** _finit il par dire en faisant tourner son siège de bureau d'un demi tour pour être face à l'immense baie vitrée de la salle._

_Grimmjow ne répondit rien, il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et passa la porte sans dire un mot. Sans un mot mais pas sans un sourire en coin qui montrait que Grimmjow était amusé par la situation et excité par la suite des événements qui ne tarderaient pas à se produire._

_***Fin du flash back***_

_**« rhaaaa!!! Et merde! »**_ _Gueula Noitarra ._

_Stark qui en avait assez des gueulantes de son coéquipier pointa son revolver sur la tempe de ce dernier._

**_« Si tu l'ouvre encore une fois, je te descends sur place. Je dirais au boss que la mission a mal tourné. »_** _expliqua Stark son revolver pointé sur la tête de Noitarra, la main sur la détente._

**_« …IL SORT! Le voilà! »_** _S'exclama Noitarra en pointant son doigt vers la fenêtre teinté du côté de Stark pour attirer l'attention de celui-ci sur le jeune homme qui faisait l'objet de leur mission._

**_« Allons-y. suivons le »_** _répondit calmement l'homme aux cheveux châtain en rangeant son revolver et repositionnant ses mains sur le volant._

_La mission allait véritablement commencer._

* * *

Voilà!!

J'espère que cette sorte de prologue vous a plu!!

J'ai plein d'idées pour cette histoire. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez!! _**ONEGAI!!!**_

Pour l'instant l'histoire peut paraître floue mais les détails viendront dans la suite ( certains par flash-back ,et les autres autrement XD)

Il y aura d'autres perso de bleach qui apparaîtront, je pense que vous avez déjà des idées pour certains.

Il n'y aura pas que du GrimmXUlqui dans cette fic, même si ce sera le couple principal et celui sur lequel je m'attarderais le plus mais il y aura aussi du : GinXKira, AizenXUlquiorra, ShuuheiXKira, ByakuyaXRenji, IchigoXRukia…

Mais je vous rassure tout de suite ça ne finira pas dans les mièvreries mais ça finira pas non plus dans le hard! XD qu'on soit bien d'accord! Lol

J'attends vos impressions =) Bonnes ou mauvaises.

Pour les fautes je m'excuse, il est 1h42 du mat', et j'ai écrit ce début sur un coup de tête ^^''

Merci encore de laissez vos impressions ^^

bisous


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ^^**

**Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs pour leur review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^**

**Voilà le premier chapitre d'un « marché entre Yakuza » j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**J'aimerais faire de cette histoire quelque chose de vraiment bien, mêlant action, suspens et romance (et un peu de sadisme? XD). J'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir. J'essaierai de faire en sorte que les rebondissements soient au rendez-vous mais comme ce n'est que ma 2ème fanfiction on va dire, j'ai peur de décevoir les attentes de mes lecteurs. Alors je compte sur vous pour me conseiller au mieux.**

**PS: le point de vue utilisé pour décrire les scènes est souvent un point de vue extérieur mais pour rendre l'histoire plus 'vivante' je ferais en sorte que nous ayons le POV de certains perso à certains moments. Voilà. Et je tiens à prévenir que le caractère d'Ulquiorra sera peut être un peu plus explosif? ^^''**

**Merci encore=)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Stark gara la voiture devant une des résidences de la famille Jaggerjack. Il descendit et alla ouvrir une des portières arrières du véhicule._

**_« Dépêche toi de prendre le gamin avant qu'il ne se réveille »_** _proposa le châtain sur le ton d'un ordre._

**_« Ouais ouais votre seigneurie! »_** _Répondit Noitarra en poussant assez brutalement le jeune homme brun dans les bras de Stark._

_**« Merde Noitarra fait attention! »** Geula Stark en rattrapant le fils de la famille Shiffer._ **_« S'il décide de se réveiller ça va nous donner du fil à retordre… »_** _commenta-t-il en regardant le visage endormi de l'adolescent avant de le mettre sur son dos en mode « sac à patates »._

_**« T'inquiète pas avec le somnifère qu'on lui a filé je pense pas qu'il soit prêt de revenir du pays des songes »**rigola Noitarra en voyant que son coéquipier commençait à être véritablement énervé._

_Alors qu'ils passaient dans un des immenses couloirs de la résidence, ils se stoppèrent ._

**_« Hé merde! Je crois qu'il est entrain de se réveiller »_** _Pesta Stark._ **_« Alors tu disais quoi imbécile?! »_** _sermonna-t-il à l'adresse de Noitarra._

_**« Ta gueule ! Je pouvais pas savoir! »**gronda le sermonné._

_Alors qu'ils commençaient encore à s'engueuler, Grimmjow apparu devant eux. En effet, le couloir qu'ils étaient entrain de traverser était le couloir où se trouvait l'une des chambres de celui-ci._

**_« Ben qu'est-ce que vous avez à gueuler comme des pécnos?! »_** _Gueula le bleuté qui été visiblement entrain de piquer un somme vu sa tenue._

_Grimmjow était sorti de sa chambre, vêtu uniquement d'un kimono bleu foncé, ouvert sur son torse et entrouvert jusqu'aux genoux, ce qui laissait voir ses mollets musclés._

_Grimmjow, voyant le paquet que Stark porte sur son dos ,décida de baisser d'un ton. Il s'approcha du 'colis'. Le fils Jaggerjack fit le tour du châtain et détailla le plus possible le corps de son rival. Il glissa sa main droite sous le menton de celui-ci et le remonta un peu pour voir son visage._

**_« Plutôt pas mal du tout ce p'tit gars »_** _pensa-t-il alors qu'il laissait sa main glisser dans les cheveux noir et soyeux du jeune homme._

_Noitarra et Stark n'avaient plus rien dit depuis l'entrée en scène du fils de leur patron. Ils savaient très bien les moments où ils ne fallaient pas pousser le bouchon trop loin avec Grimmjow. Le moment où Jaggerjack junior se réveillait faisait partie de ces instants._

**_« Je prends la relève »_** _annonça le bleuté poussant la porte de sa chambre pour dire à Stark qu'il fallait qu'il y dépose l'adolescent._

_Noitarra resta en retrait et n'entra pas dans la chambre, il n'y eut que Stark qui y pénétra. Après avoir déposé Ulquiorra sur le lit de son jeune boss, il attendit un instant._

**_« Tu ira prévenir mon père que j'ai réceptionné la marchandise »_** _annonça Grimmjow en regardant le corps d'Ulquiorra ,encore sous l'effet des somnifères que Noitarra lui avait administré, avec un sourire carnassier._ **_« Mais avant ça Stark, ficelle-le! »_** _continua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit aux côtés du jeune Shiffer._ **_« Je ne voudrais pas qu'il essaie de s'échapper quand il se réveillera! Attache lui les chevilles et lie lui les mains derrière le dos »_** _Ordonna-t-il en commençant à défaire la cravate de l'uniforme scolaire du lycéen._

_Stark s'exécuta et regarda la scène avec perplexité. _

_Voyant que Grimmjow n'avait plus besoin de lui, il lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il se retirait._

_Il referma la porte dès qu'il fut sorti, Noitarra l'attendait._

_**« Alors? »** demanda Noitarra_

**_« Quoi alors? Il faut aller prévenir le patron qu'on a déposé le gosse dans les appartements de son fils. »_** _expliqua Stark en glissant paresseusement les mains dans les poches de son pantalon._

_-------_

_----------------_

_-------_

///POV Ulquiorra///

_La pluie? Non. Un bruit de douche…_

_J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible et en plus de ça la lumière de cette pièce est trop forte je suis aveuglé…_

_Où suis-je? Ce n'est pas ma chambre…_

_Je laisse vagabonder mon regard qui s'habitue peu à peu à la luminosité._

_Non je ne connais pas cet endroit._

_Alors que je suis entrain d'essayer de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé, je me rends compte que je suis pieds et poings liés._

_Merde…Qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive?_

_Je referme les yeux et tente de comprendre ce qui s'est produit._

///Fin du POV///

_***Flash-back***_

_Il est 17h. Il était temps pour les élèves du lycée Hanabusa de regagner leurs domiciles._

_Une voiture noire aux vitres tintées était garé en face de l'entrée, de l'autre côté de la rue._

_Les élèves sortaient par petits groupes._

_Les 2 derniers élèves à sortirent semble t-il, c'étaient 2 jeunes hommes._

_Le premier était de taille moyenne, il n'était pas très grand mais il n'était pas vraiment petit non plus. Il était mince, la peau très blanche, les cheveux très noir , les yeux d'un vert profond. Il avait l'air élégant dans son uniforme. L'autre était plus grand que lui, on pouvait remarqué qu'il devait être plus musclé que le premier. Il avait les cheveux roux ébouriffés et les yeux ambrés. Contrairement au brun qui portait son cartable noir à bout de bras, le long de son corps , lui l'avait rejeté sur son épaule ce qu'il lui donnait un air plutôt décontracté tandis que l'autre avait l'air plus raffiné._

_Les 2 jeunes hommes discutèrent quelques minutes devant le portail de leur lycée et se séparèrent._

_Le brun prit la rue à gauche et le roux prit la rue à droite._

_La voiture noire démarraet suivit le jeune homme brun._

_Un homme descendit du véhicule, attrapa le garçon par derrière, lui mit un mouchoir sur la bouche et le fit entrée de force dans la voiture et elle redémarra._

_***Fin du flash-back***_

**_« Tsss quelle merde… »_** _souffla Ulquiorra._

**_« Ah tiens! T'es enfin réveillé la marmotte? »_** _demanda Grimmjow s'approchant du lit._

_Ulquiorra ne répondit rien, il regarda l'homme qui venait d'apparaître devant lui de haut en bas._

_Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à celui qui se tenait debout à côté du lit, il s'arrêta sur un détail._

_Il posa son regard sur la serviette de bain accrochée autour des hanches de cet homme aux cheveux bleu._

_Grimmjow le regarda amusé._

**_« ça t'intéresse? »_** _demanda alors Grimmjow, un sourire pervers aux lèvres._

_Ulquiorra leva un sourcil._

**_« Non »_** _Répondit-il calmement._

_**« Ah bon? Pourquoi tu mattes comme ça alors? »** Demanda le bleuté posant les mains sur ses hanches._

**_« T'as envie de voir ce que cache cette serviette? »_**

_Ulquiorra leva encore une fois un sourcil et leva ses yeux vers ceux de Grimmjow._

**_« Non ça ne m'intéresse pas de voir ce que cache votre serviette, enfin s'il y' a réellement quelque chose à cacher. Je me disais juste, que vous manquiez cruellement de raffinement. Se présenter devant quelqu'un dans une tenue pareille , ce n'est vraiment pas classe.»_** _Trancha Ulquiorra sous le visage décomposé de Grimmjow._

**_« Espèce de p'tit … »_** _commença le bleuté en levant une de ses mains pour frapper l'adolescent._

_Quelle ne fut pas ça surprise quand une main fine et blanche vint arrêter sa main et entourer fermement son poignet._

_**« Que…Qu'Est-ce que…? »** bredouilla Jaggerjack junior, déconcerté._

**_« On dirait que vous m'avez sous-estimé, vous et vos laqués. Quoi qu'il en soit il serait dommage de m'abîmer n'est-ce pas? »_** _Demanda Ulquiorra qui a retiré sa main du poignet de Grimmjow, qui visiblement essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe._

_Grimmjow regarda l'adolescent qui à présent avait les mains libres et qui était entrain de défaire les liens autour de ses chevilles._

**_« Comment as-tu fait ça? »_** _questionna le bleuté dans une totale incompréhension._

**_« Je vous ai dit de ne pas me sous-estimer. Vous les Jaggerjack, vous vous croyiez les plus puissants. Tsss c'en est affligeant »_** _Soupira Ulquiorra alors qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur sur le lit, frottant ses poignets._

**_« Enfoiré! Comment… »_** _commença Grimmjow qui sentait la colère monter en lui en flèche._

**_« hmm , hé bien. Disons que vu que vous êtes nos plus grand rival, vous les Jaggerjack, nous les Shiffer, nous sommes renseignés sur vous. Et bien que mon père fait tout pour me cacher les affaires qui se produisent entre nos 2 familles, je connais tous les détails de ses affaires . En d'autres termes, je suis au courant pour la perte de votre entreprise , celle que mon père a racheté et qui vous a fait perdre beaucoup d'argent. Vous cherchez sans doute un moyen de négocier la réappropriation de votre industrie. Et puis vu que je me retrouve ici, j'en conclu que je suis « ce » moyen . »_** _expliqua posément Ulquiorra qui réajuste son uniforme quelque peu froissé._

**_« Mon père a tendance à dire que vous les Shiffer n'êtes que des buses, pas vraiment futés qui payaient des sommes astronomiques toute sorte de personnes qui puissent réfléchir à votre place. Mais je dois dire que tu a l'air différent. »_** _Souffla le bleuté en s'asseyant sur lit._

**_« Mais tu ne devrais pas t'amuser à parler comme ça blanc bec! Ça peut t'apporter des emmerdes! »_** _rigola le fils Jaggerjack avec un sourire sadique._

**_« si vous êtes intelligent, vous serez avisé de ne pas me brutaliser. Mon père n'est pas du genre à cédez quoique ce soit, même pour récupérer son fils, mais je pense néanmoins qu'il serait regrettable qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. S'il devait m'arriver une chose ennuyeuse, vous n'auriez plus aucun moyen de négociation. »_**

_Ce fut au tour de Grimmjow de lever un sourcil._

_Ce gamin prétentieux osait lui parler sur ce ton? Il le snobait carrément alors qu'il était dans ce genre de situation ?_

**_« Tu ne cherche pas à t'enfuir? »_** _demanda alors Grimmjow en regardant Ulquiorra faire tranquillement le tour de sa chambre._

_**«Non »** répondit Ulquiorra en faisant glisser sa main sur une des étagères de la chambre de son ravisseur._

_Le bleuté fronça les sourcils. Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi ce gosse était aussi calme. Il venait de se faire kidnapper par une famille Yakuza rivale, il pouvait se faire descendre d'un instant à l'autre mais non il ne bronchait pas…_

**_« Pourquoi? »_** _demanda Grimmjow curieux , son regard posé sur Ulquiorra, le suivant et le surveillant._

**_« En plus d'être rustre, vous n'êtes pas d'une propreté exemplaire… »_** _dit le fils Shiffer en regardant la poussière au bout de ses doigts._

**_« Putain! T'arrête maintenant! »_** _Grogna Jaggerjack jr. en se levant, furieux de l'attitude snob de l'adolescent._

_Le brun frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour faire tomber la poussière de ses doigts puis se retourna face au bleuté._

**_« Pourquoi? »_** _demanda t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait de son vis-à-vis._ «**_ Disons que ce qui est entrain de se passer est une aubaine pour moi. »_** _continua t-il en détournant ses yeux verts de ceux turquoises._

**_« t'as perdu la tête ou quoi? Ou alors t'es juste con? Je sais pas si tu t'rend compte de ta situation! »_** _Grogna Grimmjow, une veine apparaissant sur son front._

_« Putain ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été aussi énervé!! C'est quoi son problème à lui? Il se croit au club med ou quoi? » pensa-t-il en frottant sa main sur son front._

_**« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais très bien quelle est ma situation »**commença Ulquiorra avec un micro sourire._ **_« En fait ce kidnapping me permet d'échapper à un arrangement que mon père a fait avec celui de la famille Inoue »_** _Il marqua un temps de pause et regarda ce que faisait le propriétaire de cette pièce puis il reprit_ **_« Je peux vous le dire, ça n'a aucune importance pour nos affaire. Ce week-end mon père voulait que je rencontre la fille de cette famille, Orihime c'est son prénom. Sa famille possède bon nombre d'entreprise et possède beaucoup d'argent. Je vais être la victime d'un mariage arrangé et je ne le désire pas du tout. J'aime faire mes propres choix. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dicte ce que je dois faire! Et c'est pour ça que je compte passer un arrangement avec votre père, Grimmjow »_** _Finit-il par dire en venant se placer devant celui-ci._

**_« alors?Est-ce que je peux le rencontrer? »_** _demanda le jeune homme brun en fixant l'homme en face de lui._

_« Alors comme ça ce gosse n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire hein? Il veut contrecarrer les plans de son propre père? Intéressant… Bien qu'il soit chiant à un point pas permis, je dois bien dire que ce p'tit gars est surprenant. » Pensa Grimmjow, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres ._

**_« ok, je me sape et je t'emmène le voir »_** _annonça Grimmjow amusé._

_« Effectivement c'est distrayant comme je le pensais… » pensa le fils Jaggerjack._

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre! XD j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^''_

_Ne me tuez pas SVP! Je sais qu'Ulquiorra est très bavard et que peut être ce caractère ne lui convient pas mais ne m'en veuillez pas!!!_

_Bon sinon, vous avez reconnu le perso qui est avec notre Ulqui pendant le flash-back? ^^_

_D'autres perso apparaîtront bientôt !_

_Merci encore de m'avoir lu!_

_Laissez moi vos avis !_

_Bisous_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

**Je remercie encore tous mes lecteurs ^^**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur la famille Shiffer, et sur celle des Jaggerjack. Enfin j'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir!**

**Je suis désolée aussi que ça soit un peu répétitif mais faut bien mettre en place l'histoire ^^" alors ne m'en veuillez pas **

**PS: j'ai tenu compte des review, le présent que j'utilise à l'air de perturber pas mal de d'entre vous, donc j'ai réécris les premiers et ceux qui suivent au passé^^ **

**j'espère que ça sera plus agréable pour vous =)**

**Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère)**

* * *

**_« Quoi ? !! »_** _S'emporta Yakumo-sama, le chef de la famille Shiffer, ses poings venant taper de plein fouet son bureau._ **_« Mais je vous paie pour faire quoi?!bon sang!!»_**

_Shiffer Yakumo était un homme élégant d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il était très autoritaire, strict et n'acceptait pas qu'on lui désobéisse._

_Les 3 principaux hommes de main de la famille Shiffer étaient réunis dans le bureau de leur patron._

_Debout devant le bureau de leur boss, ils s'étaient préparés à se faire injurier pour leur manque de professionnalisme._

_Celui du milieu était Hisagi Shuuhei, jeune homme de 25ans, cheveux mauves, les yeux gris, grand et musclé. Il avait une cicatrice sur l'œil, du côté droit du visage, et de l'autre il portait un tatouage '69' sur sa joue gauche et une sorte de fin pansement lui traversait la partie gauche du visage. C'est lui qui avait annoncé la très mauvaise nouvelle._

_A sa droite, Madarame Ikkaku, de 2ans son aîné, il n'avait pas vraiment de signe particulier, à part que celui-ci n'avait pas un poil sur la caboche et d'ailleurs il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la remarque._

_A la gauche de Shuuhei, Abarai Renji, 25ans lui aussi. Il avait les cheveux rouges, et beaucoup de tatouages sur le corps. _

_Shuuhei était le plus calme des 3, Renji et Ikkaku aux était plus turbulent, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire la fête avec ses collègues et amis._

**_« Vous n'êtes que des bon à rien! Même pas fichu de protéger et de surveiller un môme de 18ans!Qui Est-ce qui vous a dit de le laisser rentrer seul!? »_** _hurlaYakumo._

_**« C'est votre fils ,Yakumo-sama »** se risqua Renji en s'inclinant._

**_« Et depuis quand vous écoutez ce gamin?! C'est à moi que vous devez obéir pour le moment! Combien de fois vous ais-je dis que vous ne deviez pas prendre en compte ce que veux mon fils?! »_**

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau._

_**« Entrez !»** Hurla le chef de famille._

_C'était un des yakuza aux ordres de la famille Shiffer._

_**« Kuchiki-sama est là patron »** annonça-t-il, incliné depuis son entrée dans le bureau._

**_« Bien. Fait le entrer »_** _dit-il à l'adresse du yakuza qui fit signe à l'homme en costume dans l'entrée de pénétrer dans le bureau.** « Quant à vous Messieurs! Nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard. D'ici là j'espère que vous aurez trouvé une solution pour récupérer mon fils. Vous pouvez sortir »**_ _Finit-il par dire et en accueillant le visiteur._

_Shuuhei, Renji et Ikkaku s'inclinèrent encore une fois respectueusement devant leur patron et devant le noble Kuchiki Byakuya._

_Kuchiki Byakuya faisait partie d'une ancienne famille noble, qui était aussi très respectée. Byakuya était le fils aîné de sa famille. A 28ans, il avait réussit à faire prospérer les affaires de sa famille. C'était un homme très élégant. Il avait de longs cheveux noir, et de grands yeux gris._

_Sa sœur cadette, Rukia, était une grande amie d'Ulquiorra. Certainement sa meilleure amie d'ailleurs._

_Renji avait beaucoup d'admiration pour Byakuya, qui selon lui avait beaucoup de classe. Et il lui avait déjà été permis de rencontrer la petite sœur, Rukia, lorsqu'elle venait quelques fois rendre visite au jeune Shiffer. Il avait d'ailleurs aussi rencontrer le meilleur ami d'Ulquiorra, un certain Kurosaki Ichigo, un roux qui semblait constamment sur les nerfs ,et dont le père était un grand médecin. Renji aimait beaucoup lui lancer des piques quand il le croisait, car il savait que l'ami de Shiffer Jr. en pinçait sérieusement pour Kuchiki Rukia._

**_« Vous avez des ennuis avec vos employés Yakumo-san? »_** _demanda poliment le jeune noble en jetant un coup d'œil sur les 3 hommes qui quittaient la pièce, avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil en cuir que lui désignait monsieur Shiffer._

**_« Ah mon jeune ami, des ennuis, oui ça j'en ai , est un de taille qui plus est. »_** com_mença Yakumo en se laissant glisser dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Voyant que son jeune associé ne disait rien et le regardait avec un air interrogateur il continua:** « Mon fils s'est fait enlevé et mes hommes n'étaient pas là pour empêcher ça! Quelle bande de bras cassés! Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de fils qui veut qu'on lui passe ses mille et un caprice! »** grogna Yakumo._

**_« Si je puis me permettre Yakumo-san, je ne pense pas que votre fils soit idiot. C'est un jeune homme très brillant. D'ailleurs n'obtient-il toujours pas les meilleurs notes à chacun de ses examens? Et je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez déjà eu à vous plaindre de son comportement. »_** _exposa Byakuya en acceptant le cigare que lui tendait son interlocuteur._

_**« Il est peut-être brillant mais ces derniers temps son comportement laisse à désirer » **souffla le chef de la famille Shiffer après avoir tiré une bouffé de son cigare._

**_« Que voulez vous dire par là? »_** _demanda l'élégant brun en croisant les jambes._

_**« Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai remarqué que depuis que je lui ai annoncé ses éventuelles fiançailles avec la jeune fille de la famille Inoue, il semble réticent d'obéir. »**_ _expliqua le Yakuza._

**_« Il est jeune et les mariages arrangés sont souvent mal perçu à cet âge._**

**_Bref, excusez moi de couper court à cette conversation mais, qu'allez vous faire pour votre fils?_** _**Il est évident que ce sont les hommes de la famille Jaggerjack qui le retiennent en otage. Ils vont certainement s'en servir comme moyen de pression pour obtenir un dédommagement pour l'entreprise que vous leur avait racheté »**_

**_« Je dois dire que j'avais la même opinion que vous sur ça. Ils veulent sûrement que je leur redonne l'acte de propriété... mais je ne céderez pas facilement. Cette entreprise doit me rapporter beaucoup d'argent . »_** _expliqua le vieux Shiffer en caressant sa boite de cigare de sa main gauche._

**_« hmm je vois . »_**

-------------------------

----------

------------------------

**_« Alors jeune homme, mon fils m'a dit que vous vouliez faire affaire avec moi? »_** _demanda Takashi Jaggerjack._

_**« Oui, c'est exact »** répondit Ulquiorra en dévisageant le chef de cette famille._

_**« Quel genre d'accord? »**_

**_« C'est-à-dire que je sais dans quelle posture délicate vous vous trouvez depuis que vous avez perdu cette entreprise et voyez-vous et je sais aussi que mon père ne cédera pas facilement à vos réclamations. »_** _Expliqua Ulquiorra debout à côté de Grimmjow ,devant le bureau._

_Takahashi dévisaga le jeune homme brun qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait pas peur, non ça se voyait. Ce petit avait du cran et de l'ambition ça se sentait et en plus de ça il était élégant . Contrairement à son fils._

**_« Voyez-vous, Monsieur Jaggerjack, comme je l'ai dit à votre fils, mon père essaie d'arranger un mariage entre moi et la fille de la famille Inoue. Il trouve que c'est une opportunité en or. Belle, riche et prestigieuse famille, avec tout cela, il compte obtenir plus de relations et de puissance. Mais ce qu'il ignore et vous aussi sans doute, c'est que le père de cette demoiselle a des actions dans chacune des sociétés Shiffer, mais pas seulement, il a aussi des actions dans les votre. Et si je devais épouser sa fille, ça serait comme ouvrir la cage au tigre pour qu'il nous dévore tous... car Monsieur Inoue est un homme malin et il saura parfaitement tous nous faire tomber. De plus je ne veux pas qu'on me force la main. Je n'ai aucune attention de me marier avec cette fille. »_** _expliqua Ulquiorra , ses yeux fixés dans ceux du vieux Jaggerjack._

**_« hé qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne ment pas jeune homme? »_** _questionna Takahashi en se levant de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers un petit bar._

_**« Quels intérêts aurais-je à mentir? Je ne suis pas comme mon père. Je ne cherche pas à induire en erreur les gens » **répondit-il en suivant monsieur Jaggerjack du regard._

_**« C'est vrai, tu n'as aucun intérêt à avoir »** répondit à son tour le père de Grimmjow en se servant une coupelle de saké.** « alors quel est le marché que tu veux passer avec moi petit? » **demanda t-il en regagnant son fauteuil avec son verre._

**_« Je veux que vous donniez rendez-vous à quelques uns de ses hommes de mains, je vous indiquerais lesquels et que par leur intermédiaire vous lui faites part de vos réclamation. Je sais qu'il ne les accepteras pas tout de suite et je veux que cette histoire dure la plus longtemps possible. »_** _commença à expliquer Ulquiorra en s'approchant du bureau._

**_« Et qu' est-ce que je gagne à faire durer cette affaire? »_** _questionna Takahashi en fronçant les sourcils._

**_« Laissez moi finir je vous prie. Donc je veux que vous donniez rendez vous à ses hommes dans une de vos résidence, bien sûr autre que celle-ci mais il faudra que vous mettiez quelqu'un de votre famille au courant de vos projets. Je ne veux pas que ce que vous demandiez soit divulgué à n'importe qui mais je ne veux pas que cette personne soit votre fils aîné ,car je veux lui faire croire que votre fils Grimmjow m'a emmené hors du Japon, ainsi loin, il y aura plus de pression sur ses épaules. Et avec plus de pression, il est plus facile de commettre une erreur .Vous me suivez? »_** _demanda Ulquiorra en levant un sourcil vers le chef Jaggerjack qui arborait un sourire en coin._

_Constatant qu'il avait toute l'attention de cet homme il continua:_

_**« Votre neveu Kira Izuru fera très bien l'affaire et comme c'est un garçon que vous avez pris sous votre coupe , mon père aura quand même confiance, enfin aussi confiance qu'il puisse avoir en votre personne. »**_ _Ajouta t-il comme pour lui-même._

**_« Ensuite il sera plus facile d'ouvrir quelques démarches »_** _finit il par dire._

**_« Jeune homme je dois dire que tu es très brillant. Si jeune et pourtant si brillant… »_** _Ulquiorra ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir._

**_« Bien entendu un marché est un marché, vous aurez ce que vous demanderez mais en échange, je veux moi aussi que vous réussissiez à me contenter »_**

**_« Que veux tu? »_** _demanda Takahashi_

**_« Je vous l'ai dit je ne veux en aucun cas me marier avec cette fille, trouvez un moyen pour gâcher sa réputation, ainsi mon père changera certainement d'avis. Je pourrais me débarrasser moi-même de ce problème plus tard mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de temps. »_** _expliqua Ulquiorra** « alors? Qu'en dites vous? »**_

**_Grimmjow qui avait assisté à toute la conversation resta bluffé par la répartie et le plan qu'avait orchestré ce jeune adolescent. C'était vrai, il était incroyablement brillant._**

**_« Tu sais qu'en faisant cela tu mets en échec ton père et ses affaires? »_** _questionna le yakuza portant son verre à sa bouche pour déguster une gorgée du liquide alcoolisé._

_**« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ceci est une autre affaire et elle ne vous regarde pas » **Trancha le fils Shiffer en s'éloignant du bureau et en tournant le dos à son interlocuteur._

**_« Bien. Bien… Marché conclu alors. Veux tu que l'on signe un papier qui officialise cet arrangement? »_** _demanda le patron des Jaggerjack._

_**« Non ça ira. Je vous fait confiance. Je ne pense pas que vous serait assez bête pour gâcher une si belle opportunité, n'est-ce pas? »** répondit Ulquiorra en s'avançant vers la porte. _

**_« Oh juste une dernière chose . Ne parlez pas de tout cela à votre fils cadet Toshiro. Il se peut que ce que j'ai calculé ne se révèle pas tout à fait exact et je préfèrerais qu'il reste hors de cette histoire, au cas ou ça tournerait mal... Alors ne l'impliquez en aucune façon s'il vous plait. »_**

**_« Bien. C'est d'accord »_** _Répondit Takahashi._ _**« Grimmjow tu peux le ramener dans sa chambre et lui faire porter d'autres vêtements. Ce jeune homme est notre invité... Mais un invité sous surveillance. »** dit-il à l'adresse de son fils qui ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Ulquiorra._

_**« Jeune homme, je te donne l'autorisation de te promener dans cette résidence et de demander ce que tu voudras. Cependant tu devras supporter la présence de Grimmjow car c'est à lui que j'ai demandé de te surveiller. Mais tu peux parler avec n'importe qui ça ne me dérange pas. »** finit-il par dire en faisant un geste de la main à son fils pour lui dire qu'il était temps qu'ils partent._

---------------------------

------------

**_« Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien notre famille? »_** _demanda Grimmjow assis au bord du lit de la chambre d'Ulquiorra, les jambes écartées._

**_« Je sais juste ce qu'il y a d'utile à savoir .Et je sais, qu'à l'inverse de toi, que ton frère cadet Toshiro, est plus intelligent que toi. »_** _commença Ulquiorra alors qu'il rangeait les affaires qu'on lui avait fait porter._

**_"QUOI?! Répète un peu connard!"_** _Gueula Grimmjow, appuyant ses mains sur le bord du lit, prêt à se lever._ _**« Et depuis quand est-ce que tu me tutoies? Tu me dois le respect! Moi je suis plus un adolescent , j'ai 26ans figure toi! »**_ _Continua de gueuler le bleuté les sourcils froncés par la colère._

**_« Tu t'énerves tout seul Grimmjow-san, ne t'inquiète pas je n'userais pas de plus de familiarité avec toi. Tu peux être rassuré. »_** _dit-il en regardant Grimmjow assis sur son lit , ses jambes écartées, ses bras appuyés sur le lit derrière son dos._ **_« Tu es vulgaire dans cette posture Grimmjow-san »_** _finit-il par dire froidement._

**_« Qui pense à des choses perverses ? Ce n'est pas moi... Tu sais à faire des remarques comme ça, je vais vraiment croire que tu veux que je te baise »_** _Sourit perversement Grimmjow en regardant d'un œil lubrique Ulquiorra qui se trouvait face à lui._

_Le brun, ferma les yeux et soupira._

_**« En aucune façon. Si je dois baiser avec quelqu'un, comme tu dis, ça ne sera pas avec toi. Tu es trop rustre, sale, impoli et surtout incroyablement con.»** Affirma le jeune homme aux yeux verts en fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Grimmjow._

**_« Et toi t'es qu'un p'tit emmerdeur! Trou du cul va! »_** _Grogna le bleuté en se levant et en attrapant Ulquiorra par le col de son uniforme._

_Le brun ne bouga pas et resta impassible. Aucun signe de crainte ne passa sur son visage._

_Ils avaient leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et le corps mince d'Ulquiorra frottait contre celui de Grimmjow qui commençait à s'échauffer._

**_« Allons Grimmjow-san. »_** _dit-il en posant ses mains sur celles de Grimmjow qui lui agrippaient sa chemise. Les mains du bleuté se desserrèrent et retombèrent lourdement le long de son corps._

_**« Tu ferez mieux d'aller prendre une douche »** anonça t-il sur un ton amusé, son visage laissant apparaître un micro sourire._

**_« QUOI?! Tu insinue que je pue maintenant!? »_** _hurla le bleuté en serrant son poing._

_**« Non. Mais ça te calmerais Grimmjow-san… »** dit-il en s'approchant de Grimmjow._

**_« C'est toi qui m'énerve p'tit salopard! »_** _Continua de hurler Jaggerjack Jr. Qui malgré ça, ne bougea pas d'où il était, laissant Ulquiorra s'approcher._

**_« Oh c' est moi qui te fait cet effet alors …Grimmjow »_ **_Dit-il en posant sa main sur l'entre jambe du bleuté qui avait de plus en plus chaud._ _**« …tu bandes Grimmjow-san »**_ _souffla t-il sensuellement à l'oreille de celui-ci._

_Grimmjow resta immobile. Il avait chaud. Très chaud._

_C'est vrai Grimmjow bandait bel et bien. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bordel? _

_"Juste avec un peu de frottis frottas avec ce gosse et voilà que je bandes!? Qu' est-ce que c'est putain!" pensa t-il_

_Ulquiorra retira sa main de l'entre jambe de Grimmjow et s'écarta._

**_« Quoi qu'il en soit je te l'ai dit non, Grimmjow-san? »_** _demanda le jeune homme brun toujours un micro sourire affiché sur son visage._

**_« ghrmm Quoi?! »_** _Grogna le fils Jaggerjack en reprenant un peu pied._

**_« Que je ne baiserais pas avec toi . »_** _répondit-il en reprenant un ton glacial._ _**« Je vais prendre une douche »** annonça Ulquiorra en attrapant les affaires de bains qui lui avait été apporté._

_Grimmjow le regarda passer la porte de sa salle de bain sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Trop en colère, trop décontenancé, et trop honteux qu'un p'tit merdeux pareil ait pu le mettre dans cet état._

**_« Hé merde! »_** _grogna Grimmjow en sortant de la chambre de l'adolescent._

_« Je t'emmerde Ulquiorra! Si tu crois que tu peux me ridiculiser comme ça sans en payer le prix, tu te fout le doigt dans l'œil ...Et bientôt, si tu continue comme ça, moi je te mettrais aussi quelque chose... Foi de Grimmjow » se promit-il._

* * *

Et voilà XD

J'espère que ça vous a plu :s

Je suis désolée si ce chapitre vous a ennuyé mais j'essaie de faire au mieux pour vous présenter un peu l'intrigue, les perso, leurs liens, etc…

Il y aura plus d'action dans les prochains ^^

J'espère que le langage ne vous choque pas trop non plus XD désolée si c'est le cas!!!!

Je vous remercie encore de me lire et laissez moi encore vos impressions s'il vous plait ^^

Merci encore =)

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!!-


	4. Chapter 4

**Re,**

**J'ai pas trop de choses à dire cette fois-ci donc je vous laisse simplement lire la suite XD**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Après avoir passé une nuit blanche agitée à se poser tout un tas question, Grimmjow avait attendu qu'il soit au moins 10h pour ne pas montrer qu'il n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil._

_Les autres auraient trouvé ça étrange que le fils Jaggerjack, qui d'habitude dormait plus qu'il ne le fallait, ait pu ne pas dormir et profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil._

_Après avoir enfilé des fringues qui traînaient par-ci par-là dans sa chambre, il se glissa dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine dans l'intention d'avaler un petit quelque chose avant son entraînement quotidien._

_Grimmjow attrapa une pomme et croqua à pleine dents dedans, il allait s'asseoir quand il entendit des voix qui provenait du parc privé de cette résidence, juste à côté de la cuisine._

_Il abandonna alors l'idée de s'asseoir et se dirigea vers les voix. C'est alors qu'il vit son cousin Izuru, ses 3 hommes de mains et Ulquiorra en pleine conversation._

_Il s'avança d'un pas furieux._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de parler, le jeune homme brun lui coupa la parole._

**_« Bien dormi Grimmjow-san? »_** _demanda Ulquiorra en tournant la tête vers lui, sans afficher d'expression particulière._

**_« Toi le snob je t'ai pas parlé! Alors ferme là! Ok? »_** _s'emporta le bleuté en s'avançant un peu plus près de la table autour de laquelle étaient les 5 hommes._

**_« Ben dis donc, t'es vachement de mauvais poil Grimmjow! Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive? T'as pas dormi? »_** _Demanda Noitarra qui trouvait la réaction de celui-ci étrange mais surtout dynamique._

_D'habitude le jeune patron, à son réveil, se contentait de grogner pour répondre aux questions et là, non, il s'était mis directement à gueuler. Soit il était très en forme dès son réveil, ce qui étonnait Noitarra, soit il avait pas dormi et ça aurait expliqué cette réaction._

_Grimmjow ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber lourdement sur une des chaises. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna à l'attention de Stark, Noitarra et Apporo:_

_**« Vous avez rien de mieux à faire que de squatter la terrasse et de papoter avec mon cousin et l'autre? »**_

_Stark ne répondit rien et se leva sans rien dire, suivit de Apporo, seul Noitarra répondit:_

**_« P'tin t'es pas cool aujourd'hui! On dirait que tu t'es disputé avec ta femme! T'es pas marié pourtant alors… »_** _commença-t-il interrompu par Grimmjow qui venait de lui balançait la pomme, qu'il était entrain de manger, en plein visage._

_**« Ta gueule! Occupe toi de faire ce pour quoi t'es payé! »** Grogna Grimmjow._

_Noitarra déglutit. Grimmjow était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Il partit rejoindre Stark._

_Kira affichait un sourire crispé, alors que Ulquiorra semblait détendu et continuait de prendre des notes._

_**« Nous allons nous installer sur la terrasse aujourd'hui mes amis »**_

_C'était la voix de son père, Grimmjow l'avait reconnu._

_Encore une réunion avec Gin et Aizen, pensa-t-il._

**_« Ah , je vois qu'il y a déjà une réunion ici »_** _Dit Gin avec une voix amusée et un sourire._

_Ichimaru Gin était un homme aux cheveux argentés et les yeux marrons, toujours entrain d'afficher un sourire, et ça Grimmjow trouvait que c'était flippant._

_L'autre c'était Sosuke Aizen, il était châtain avec cette mèche agaçante qui était collée entre ses 2 yeux, les yeux marron. Il était toujours habillé très élégamment._

**_« Nous pouvons peut-être nous joindre à eux? En plus je vois qu'il y'a mon cher petit Izuru! »_** _s'exclama Gin en venant tapoter sur la tête du jeune homme blond._

_Izuru se raidit un peu au contact de l'argenté. Gin, dès qu'il le pouvait, ne manquait pas une occasion pour le taquiner et ça dérangeait un peu le jeune homme. Il était très gêné car il éprouvait beaucoup d'admiration pour cet homme et le fait d'être proche de lui, le troublait._

_Grimmjow qui avait suivit l'entrée des hommes sur la terrasse, avait toute suite remarqué que les yeux d'Aizen n'avait pas quitté Ulquiorra un seul instant. Le jeune homme brun ne l'avait certainement pas remarqué car il était plongé dans sa prise de note._

**_« Comme vous voudrez »_** _répondit Takahashi en désignant des sièges._

**_« Et voyons voir, qui est-ce charmant jeune homme brun? »_** _demanda Aizen, les coudes sur la table, ses mains sous son menton, soutenant sa tête, les yeux rivés vers Ulquiorra._

_Ulquiorra releva la tête et regarda Aizen._

**_« Je suis le fils de Shiffer Yakumo, Ulquiorra. »_** _répondit il calmement en regardant Aizen dans les yeux._

**_« Ah oui c'est vrai, Takahashi-san m'a parlé de ça et de ton invitation forcée »_** _Rigola-t-il._ **_« En fait, Il m'a assez parlé de toi pour que je puisse dire sans me tromper que tu es un garçon intelligent et sophistiqué »_** _complimenta-t-il en souriant doucereusement._

_Grimmjow fit une grimace que peut-être personne ne remarqua. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?_

_Aizen était carrément entrain de draguer Ulquiorra ou alors il s'y connaissait pas!_

**_« Je vous remercie de vos compliments Sosuke-sama »_** _répondit le jeune homme aux yeux vert en inclinant la tête poliment._

_**« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes prendre le thé dans ma résidence du moment, viendrais tu si Monsieur Jaggerjack te le permettais? »** demanda Aizen en glissant un regard vers le Yakuza qui acquieça._

_Grimmjow recracha le jus de pamplemousse qu'il s' était fait apporter._

_Gin qui était entrain de taquiner Kira s'arrêta, et les autres stoppèrent aussi toute activité et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'homme aux cheveux bleu._

_**« Que t'arrive t'il Grimmjow? »**_ _demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils, trouvant l'attitude de son fils répugnante._

_Le bleuté dériva son regard vers le jeune homme brun._

**_« Excusez moi, je viens de me souvenir que je dois aller m'entraîner »_** _répondit-il en se levant rapidement._ **_« Et lui vient avec moi »_** _**ajouta-t-il en empoignant Ulquiorra par le bras, tellement fort que le brun fut soulevé de son siège.**_

**_« Ce n'est pas très poli de ta part de nous arracher la charmante compagnie de ce jeune homme, Grimmjow-kun »_** _affirma Aizen avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent ( en apparence)._

_**« Désolé »** fut la seule réponse du bleuté._

_Ulquiorra lui regardait maintenant Grimmjow, un sourcil levé, ses yeux avait l'air amusé._

**_« Ulquiorra-kun, mon offre tient toujours, j'attendrais votre réponse »_** _insista Aizen en regardant les 2 jeunes hommes partir._

_Aizen avait déjà entendu parler d'Ulquiorra. On lui avait dit qu'il était un jeune homme remarquablement intelligent, avec beaucoup de charme._

_En apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait insisté auprès de Takahashi pour avoir un entretient, ainsi il aurait pu voir ce jeune homme._

_Dès que Sosuke l'avait vu sur cette terrasse, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer cette incroyable attraction qui provenait du jeune brun. Il était tellement charismatique. Il voulait s'amuser avec lui. L'avoir pour lui. Par n'importe quel moyen._

_Mais l'attitude de Grimmjow l'intriguait fortement. Pourquoi réagir de cette façon?_

_..._

_**« Excusez moi Takahashi-san, mais on m'a dit que vous aviez fait faire des rénovations dans les chambres, que vous avez refait la décoration, serait il possible que votre gentil neveu me fasse visiter? »**_ _demanda Gin en tapotant la tête de Kira qui ne savait plus ou se mettre._

**_« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients Gin-san , Izuru, va lui faire visiter s'il te plait »_** _répondit-il._ _**« Aizen-san et moi allons donc continuer la discussion dans mon bureau. Revenez nous voir quand vous aurez terminé la visite. »**_

_Takahashi et Aizen se levèrent. L'homme à la mèche rebelle, jeta un regard à Gin qui souriait plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Gin préparait sûrement quelque chose._

------------------

-----------

-----------------

**_« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend Grimmjow-san? »_** _Demanda calmement Ulquiorra qui s'était assis sur un banc, dans le dojo de la résidence._

**_« Tu comptes y aller? »_** _questionna le bleuté debout face au brun, son regard fixé dans celui de l'autre._

_**« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question »** répondit-il en soufflant._

_**« Tu ne réponds pas à la mienne non plus »** fit remarqué l'homme aux yeux bleu cyan._

_Ulquiorra leva un sourcil et les yeux emplis de détermination répondit:_

**_« En effet, je compte accepter sa proposition »_**

**_« hmm Je vois… »_** _répondit Grimmjow en posant son pied gauche sur le banc à coté d'Ulquiorra et en se penchant de sorte à avoir son visage très proche de celui du brun._

_Ulquiorra arqua encore un sourcil, se demandant ce que voulait dire ce « hmm je vois » ._

**_«J'ai envie de m'amuser »_** _annonça le bleuté en faisant basculer le banc en arrière, ce qui fait tomber Ulquiorra à la renverse._

_Grimmjow poussa rapidement le banc et se positionna au dessus du brun, assis sur ses jambes,tenant fort ses poignets, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger._

_Ulquiorra ne bougea pas. Il resta immobile._

_Grimmjow ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son instinct, du moins ce qu'il croyait être à ce moment, et colla ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme brun._

_Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux, il bougea un peu sous le bleuté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'approuvait pas ce contact._

_Pour toute réponse, Grimmjow rouvrit les yeux, ramena les poignets de l'adolescent au dessus de sa tête, les emprisonna de sa main gauche, tandis que sa main droite alla empoigner les cheveux du brun qu'il tira d'un coup sec._

_Ulquiorra grogna et ouvrit la bouche à cause de la petite douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Le bleuté , rapidement, en profita pour passer sa langue à travers les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il enroula sa langue autour de sa jumelle et la laissa découvrir la bouche du brun._

_Grimmjow se laissait guider, alors qu'Ulquiorra ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, mais se laissait aussi doucement aller._

_Il n'y avait pas que le contact du bleuté qui le dérangeait, il y avait aussi cette petite douleur chaleureuse qui s'était emparé de son estomac. Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses propres réactions Ulquiorra se laissa emporter par l'instant, et prit lui aussi part au baiser langoureux._

_Pendant le baiser, Ulquiorra c'était mis à mordiller tantôt la langue de Grimmjow, tentant sa lèvre inférieure._

_Grimmjow lui ne se sentait pas vraiment gêné, au contraire il se trouvait plutôt bizarrement bien._

_Au départ, s'il avait voulu embrasser le jeune homme, c'était tout d'abord pour l'emmerder et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour la manière dont il l'avait ridiculisé la nuit dernière, mais ensuite il avait senti cette étrange sensation dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait vu Aizen regarder Ulquiorra avec des yeux de prédateur. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas aimé du tout._

_Le bleuté voyant que le jeune brun réagissait et participait lui aussi au baiser, fit parcourir sa main libre sur le torse de l'adolescent, puis il passa sa main sous la chemise de celui-ci et caressa un peu son ventre. Tout allait bien, pour le moment le jeune homme se laissait faire._

_Puis Grimmjow commença à défaire la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon d'Ulquiorra, il tenta de faire glisser sa main dans le sous-vêtement du jeune homme, mais à cet instant il ressentit une affreuse douleur à la langue._

_Ulquiorra venait de lui mordre assez fortement la langue. Sous la douleur et à cause de la surprise, Grimmjow s'était redressé et le brun en avait profité pour rouler sur le côté et se relever, réajuster sa ceinture et ses habits._

_**«PUTAIN! T'ES FOU OU QUOI? »**_ _avait gueulé le bleuté en essuyant les petites gouttes de sang qui dégoulinaient à une des commissures de ses lèvres._

**_« Je t'interdis de me toucher! Si tu t'avises de recommencer ce ne sera pas ta langue qui prendra mais autre chose! »_** _répondit Ulquiorra en regardant froidement l'homme aux cheveux bleu._

_**« QUOI? »** demanda Grimmjow fou furieux._ _**« Tu me menaces!? »**_

**_« Ce n'est pas une menace, seulement un avertissement »_** _dit-il en se retournant pour faire maintenant dos à Grimmjow qui restait debout sans bouger, ses yeux fixés sur le brun._

**_« … »_**

_Grimmjow ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai après tout, il voulait simplement faire regretter Ulquiorra de l'avoir humilié, alors pourquoi il se sentait mal que le brun l'interdise de le toucher? Pourquoi était-il toujours en colère contre ce gosse, même quand il n'était pas là. Personne encore n'avait jamais réussit à le faire autant sortir de ses gonds que ce môme. Il le trouvait tellement agaçant…et pourtant, c'était vrai, ce que lui disait le brun lui faisait de la peine._

_Ulquiorra ne se retourna pas et avança vers la sortie du dojo et sortit._

_Une fois passé la porte, il porta sa main à son visage et laissa ses doigts effleurer ses lèvres. Il baissa la tête quelques secondes puis repartit en direction de la résidence Jaggerjack._

_Grimmjow lui s'était figé, il ne comprenait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Ulquiorra, et lui-même n'arrivait plus à se comprendre. Et pour arriver à comprendre les autres faut il déjà réussir à se connaître et se comprendre soi-même._

-------------------

-----------

------------------

**_« Oui cette chambre est vraiment MA-GNI-FI-QUE! »_** s'exc_lama Gin tout souriant._

_Izuru lui ne disait rien et regardait l'argenté avec un petit sourire timide._

**_« Comme toi mon petit Kira Izuru… »_** _ajouta-t-il en se tournant du jeune homme blond._

_Kira tressaillit un peu._

**_« Et si on chahutait tous les 2? Qu'en dis-tu mon gentil petit Izuru? »_** _Souffla-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il commençait à glisser ses mains sous le Kimono du blond._

_**« Qu'-Qu'est-ce.. »** hoqueta Kira, en posant ses mains sur celles de Gin pour lui dire d'arrêter._

**_« Ne fais pas ta sainte n'y touche! Je sais que tu me regardes depuis longtemps… »_** _répondit-il en l'attrapant violemment par le poignet._

_Gin entraîna Kira vers le lit et l'y poussa brutalement. Celui-ci tomba à plat ventre et tenta de se retourner mais il n'y parvint pas car l'argenté était déjà au dessus de lui._

_Avant que Izuru n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Gin avait déchiré un pan du kimono du blond et en avait fait un bâillon pour l'empêcher de crier._

_L'argenté retira le tissus qui servait de ceinture aux vêtements de Kira, puis il lui attacha les poignet avec._

_Après avoir soigneusement ligoté sa victime, il s'affaira à le déshabiller sans douceur aucune._

_Une fois ses vêtements et ceux de kira à terre, il laissa ses mains_ _parcourir le corps du blond aux yeux bleu. Il agrippa les fesses de celui-ci et examina son postérieur._

_**« Il semblerait que tu sois vierge de ce côté mon mignon petit Izuru… »**_ _Rigola-t-il dans un murmure._

_Kira gigotait comme il pouvait, il ne voulait pas tout ce qui était entrain de se produire, il ne comprenait pas._

_C'est vrai il admirait Ichimaru Gin, cet homme brillant et élégant. Il le regardait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait mais jamais il n'avait voulu ce qui se passait._

_**« Comme je n'ai pas vraiment le temps et que je ne veux pas le gaspiller, je ne vais pas prendre la peine de te préparer »**_ _souffla-t-il avec un sourire sadique , que kira ne pu voir._

_Le jeune homme blond sentait les larmes lui monter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait ainsi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal, pour voir celui qu'il admirer le traiter comme ça?_

_Gin sentait le corps de Kira tremblait sous lui, et ça l'excitait encore plus de le voir comme ça._

_L'argenté approcha son membre déjà dur contre l'intimité du blond et dans un violent coup de rein il le pénétra sans aucune délicatesse._

_Sous la douleur, les yeux de Kira s'exorbitèrent, les larmes dévalaient ses joues, et son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien. A cet instant la douleur psychologique était plus forte que la douleur physique._

_Kira se sentait trahi, sali…_

_Gin lui s'amusait a lui donner de violents coups de reins, toujours plus fort, toujours plus profond, toujours plus brutaux._

_Les vas et vient étaient vraiment insupportable, à chacun d'entre eux, Kira sentait comme un couteau s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. C'était une douleur insupportable._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Gin fini par se libérer à l'intérieur du blond. Il poussa un soupire d'aise , puis se retira._

_Il remit ses vêtements, détacha le blond et ne lui accorda plus aucun regard._

**_« Ah Izuru, ne parle de ça à personne. Si tu en parle à quelqu'un je serais dans l'obligation de te punir…sévèrement. »_** _annonça-t-il alors qu'il allait passer la porte._

_Kira ne répondit pas, mais Gin n'attendait pas de réponses. Il savait que ce petit chien lui obéirait. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver._

**_« Reste là jusqu'à ce que moi et Aizen soyons parti. Je dirais que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que je t'ai laissé te reposer »_** _finit -il par dire en passant la porte et en la refermant derrière lui. _

_Kira se sentait brisé. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre au fond. Il aurait juste voulu que quelqu'un vienne le réconforter._

_Mais même s'il avait mal et qu'il aurait voulu répliquer, il ne dirait rien…_

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre plus long que d'habitude

Désolée, j'avais pensé le couper , mais bon je voyais pas trop où ^^''

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Merci encore!

Petit commentaire?


End file.
